


A deny of those who lie

by TheLartisteFantome



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Arguing, Author Is Not Religious, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Background Relationships, Canon Jewish Character, Dreams and Nightmares, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fear of Death, Fights, God Complex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jealousy, Long-Term Relationship(s), Malnutrition, Mental Instability, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Multi, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tourette's Syndrome, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLartisteFantome/pseuds/TheLartisteFantome
Summary: A new face shows up in South Park and stirs up trouble in the first few days of being there. With a cold heart and not much to care for a couple of others question the boy's sanity.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak/Original Character(s), Kyle Broflovski/Original Character(s), Leopold "Butters" Stotch/Original Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	A deny of those who lie

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the chapter is short, I just wanted to get it out in time and still have time to work on chapter 2 in a timely manner. If anyone is out of character here I apologize.

I glance around frantically as familiar doctors and nurses go by, not even glancing at me. The intoxicating smell of lemon and bleach made me feel sick, and I perceive it’s expected to be tidier than this. Before long, I see the room number I was looking for. I knock on the door, hearing a familiar guttural voice say, “Come in.” The second I step into the dark room, the distinct odor of blood hits me like a train. Gazing at my friend, I notice his left eye, right ear, and abdomen encased in bandages causing him to resemble a mummy. Walking to his right side, I could see a small amount of ginger curly hair flowing out of his head from between the bandages. His gaze slowly turned to face me. “Hey Ghost,” I could barely utter out his name, but I continue to speak “How are you feeling? I arrived as soon as I could.” He gradually looks at me with his eye that is comparable to mountain lakes. His expression softens, and he smiles amiably at me, “Hey Danny, I’m not feeling well, to be honest.” Ghost chuckles half-heartedly. He attempts to sit up but falls back onto the hospital bed with a grunt. I turn toward the door and see the twins standing there. Slush’s curly, chestnut-colored hair bounced as she ran over. It hurt to look at them. I couldn’t see Slush’s eyes. I could only see her tears hitting the tile. I close my eyes, visualizing Slush and Toinette’s eyes, Slush’s beautiful blue eyes that match a frozen-over lake. While Toinette’s eyes didn’t resemble her twin or her brother. Her teary eyes resembled fresh spring colors. Ghost looked over at his sisters and gave them a genuinely loving grin, as if reassuring them he was okay. I exit the dreary room and begin my trek home.

~ ~ ~

I look attentively at the elegant residence in front of me. Breaking into a sweat, my heart pounded, and my palms began feeling clammy. The caseworker looked at me and nodded, gesturing me to go to the door. Slowly and with my head hung as I walked to the door, my caseworker behind me. My caseworker knocked on the door and a woman answered the door. I jumped when I overheard my name get called out, “Daniel, meet Mrs. Dion Ross, your new foster mother.” I rolled my eyes, but they didn’t detect it because of my silky hair obscuring my eyes. Mrs. Ross grinned at me. Her pale eyes glittered with delight. I wave awkwardly, “H-hello” Mrs. Ross escorts me inside, gathering my possessions as I enter her home. I relax on the sofa as she enters with the caseworker. “Alright, Daniel, I’m going to check on you in three months.” I nod, not paying attention. Mrs. Ross turned to me after my caseworker departed. She spoke, “It’s nice to meet you, Daniel.” I respond quietly, “It’s Danny, Mrs. Ross.” She smiles, “Danny, I like how that sounds. Well, Danny, you can call me mom if you want or Dion. There’s no need to be formal with me” She leads me upstairs, “Now Danny, I have a few gifts for you. I understand you love guinea pigs.” Now that caught my attention, as she wasn’t mistaken. I love guinea pigs. “Yeah? What about that” Her eyes twinkle as she opens a door, I enter the room cautiously. Standing behind me, Dion points at the floor near the west wall. Looking over, I see two guinea pigs. I slowly walk over to their enclosure. I lay down, being in their line of sight. The brindled brown and beige guinea pig approached me and sniffed my hand, then ran off. I grin at the fluffy animal that scampered off. Looking over at Dion, I chuckle, gently moving my hair out of my face. She smiles back before speaking, “The one who approached you is Nutmeg, and Noel is the one who is currently hiding.” Nodding at Dion’s words, I steadily get up and stretch. I walk over to the bed and collapse onto it. Shortly everything falls dark. 

~ ~ ~  
I feel someone shake me awake. Brushing my purple dyed hair out of my face as I gaze up toward my brother. Taking a breath I sit up, “Hi Ghost.” After sending me a slight smile he turns to leave. Before leaving my room, he says, “I'm gonna drive you and Toi to school today, breakfast is already on the table.” I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom. After getting out of the shower that I take before applying concealer to my face, I make sure to cover every single freckle. I nod before going back to my room to get dressed. I walk out of my room, passing by my twin. She frowns tilting her head, “Why do you conceal your freckles?” I narrow my eyes at her, “Toinette, you know why. They’re ugly, and nobody wants a girl with freckles Toi!” She shakes her head before sitting down at the table and eating her plate of French toast. I stare at my food as Ghost sits next to me. When he notices I'm not eating, he glances at Toinette. “Hey Toi, what’s wrong with Slush?" “She's trying to cover up her freckles because she doesn't think anyone wants someone with freckles," she says in a neutral tone. Ghost takes my shoulders and says: “Slushy, look at all the positive sides of things. The fact that they didn't like you because of your freckles just goes to show that they're not the right person.” I nod smiling at him. He gets up ruffling Toinette’s hair, then mine, “Now come on you two, let’s get you to school.” I nod and follow Ghost to his car. Toinette soon comes out with our bags and lunches. Nothing was said in the car as we drove to school; the silence was oddly comforting. We got out of the car and waved at Ghost as he drove away. Toinette entered the building first as usual, I followed soon after. I was immediately spotted by my friend Kenny, who excitedly ushered me over to him. I heard his muffled voice, “Did you hear about the new kid yet?” In confusion I tilted my head, “New kid?”” “The new kid, yeah I heard he’s a foster kid,” Stan mumbled to Kenny and I. My eyebrows furrowed, could it be? No couldn’t be. My thoughts were broken by Stan’s voice, “You okay Slush?” I nod, “Huh? I’m okay I just got distracted.” Stan shook his head before shrugging, “If you say so, dude.” Kenny looked over my shoulder before pointing, “That’s the new kid”. I look over to where Kenny’s pointing. The boy has cinnamon colored hair covering his eyes, is sporting a black and grey striped long sleeve shirt, and wears black sweatpants. I narrow my eyes at him, he looks familiar. “Holy shit I know him!” Kenny looks at me with a shocked expression at my outburst. Stan looks at me, “You do? How do you know about him?” I smile and say, “Well, he is my best friend Danny!” I ran over to him embracing him. “What –” He paused, looking at my face, “Slush?” I nod at him. “I missed you,” he grins happily as he picks me up and spins me around. I state, “I missed you too,” when he puts me down. He followed me over to Stan and Kenny, when Kyle and Cartman also arrived, bickering as usual. I smile at the group before introducing Danny to them. "Hi guys, this is Danny," Stan extends his hand to shake. Danny takes the offer and shakes Stan’s hand. He spoke with a silvery voice as opposed to the voice that I knew, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, as Slush said my name is Danny.” “It’s nice to meet you dude, I’m Stan, the kid in the parka is Kenny,” He points behind him at Cartman and Kyle, “The fatass is Cartman who is arguing with Kyle,” Stan replies. "I am going to get my schedule, I will see you later," said Danny, looking at a clock. "See you Danny" I waved back. Kyle looks at me, “Did you do something with your hair?” I look over, “What do you mean?” “Your hair’s such a different color from yesterday,” Kyle said pointing at my hair I nod, “Yeah I dyed it purple, to orange. What do you think?” “It looks pretty,” he answers with a soft pink hue across his cheeks. I smile and nod, “Thank you Kyle.” The bell starts to ring. After waving at Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny, I take Stan’s hand, and we walk to class together. "Slush, why are you so affectionate with me and the others, but not with Kyle?" Stan asks. "Did he do something wrong?" I decide to play dumb about the question, “What do you mean Stan?” I hear him sigh, “Well Kyle doesn’t think you like him because you aren’t as affectionate with him as you are with us” I squeeze Stan’s hand as we keep walking. “Like you are holding my hand, but had Kyle wanted to hold your hand you’d put it in your pocket. Why is that?” “I don’t feel the same bond toward Kyle with you, ya know?” After getting to class, we separate into our respective groups. I sit at my table with Tweek. “GAH! H-hey Slush” I smiled, “Hey Tweek, how’re you doing?” He takes a moment to think before stating, “I-i’m doing fine” Nodding I turn to the front of the classroom.


End file.
